His Decision
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: My view on what happened after Maxwell received the plane ticket and before he reached Fran. What made him want to tell her he loved her? ONE-SHOT


**His Decision**

**By Alasse Fefalas**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the TV Series, nothing, really. I just love these two together!

---

Niles picked up the bag that lay in front of the front door as Maxwell walked down the shortly wounded staircase. "Did you get everything?" Maxwell asked his butler.

"Yes sir, I have. And I thought of _personally_ giving you the lift to the airport," Niles answered, placing the bag into the boot of the town car.

"Oh?" Maxwell questioned, raising his eyebrows. "What made you want to do that?"

"Oh nothing... just to make sure that you get to the airport on time," Niles said, not telling the full truth. Sure, he wanted to make sure that his employer got on that damned plane, but he also wanted to talk to him about a phone call from Sylvia they received a few minutes ago.

As they pulled out of the street, Niles stole a glance at his employer, who was squirming in his seat. "Can't you go any faster, Niles?" Maxwell burst, not able to take the slow speed they were travelling at.

"Well, that doesn't change the time of departure which is in two hours time, sir," Niles started, to which he received a glare from Maxwell. "Do you remember the phone call we received before you came down? Well, it was Sylvia. She called to rant on and on about Miss Fine getting a proposal from the Sultan of Koorestan. She sounded a little frantic, pleased and a little muffled, probably from something stuffed in her mouth."

"A proposal? How? I mean... we _are_ on a first name basis already..." Maxwell trailed off, not sounding too sure of himself. In his mind, he knew being on a first name basis might not be much of a significance to others, but to him, it was a huge leap over the ravine.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's really true – it may be not," Niles said. "May I speak freely sir?"

"Go on."

"Well sir, I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but for once and for all, listen to me, man! Miss Fine is a woman; A beautiful, sexy and in her own way, intelligent woman. I'm sure those skirts she owns help her, but no man can help but to be attracted to her. I'm no idiot, I know being on a first-name basis is a big step for you, but for her, it might just be another small thing. Look at all her previous dates! They all called her 'Fran' on their first date!" Niles proclaimed.

Getting uncomfortable, Maxwell asked with annoyance, "And you point being...? You're talking like Miss Fine! Get to the point already!"

"Well, _sir_, my point is that if you don't tell her you love her, she might just escape from your grasp when someone rich, handsome and intelligent tells her that he does and sweeps her off her feet!" Niles exclaimed, letting out a long sigh. Stopping at a traffic junction, he looked at Maxwell Sheffield, lost in thought.

Maxwell knew what Niles just said was the absolute truth, but he didn't want to admit to himself; However, Niles saying that Miss Fine might get swept off her feet by a rich, handsome and intelligent man and his previous proclamation that the Sultan of Koorestan proposed to her, she might just accept the ruler of that country!

The rest of the ride was silent, with Niles leaving Mr Sheffield to his thoughts. Upon reaching the airport, Maxwell checked in and went off, still lost in his thoughts.

---

Watching the red wine swirl in his glass, he smiled to himself when he remembered the shade of red his lips went when Fran's lipstick rubbed off on him. He let out a long, soft sigh. Something in Maxwell told him that if he didn't tell her soon, she really might not 'return too quickly', as she has put it. He knew he loved her, but he was afraid of commitment. He feared that he may not be able to please her enough, not being able to be the strong, open man she had wanted, and most of all, he feared he may not deserve her love.

Groaning inwardly, he cupped his face in his hands. His head was feeling all muddled with his feelings for Fran as well as his feelings for Sara. He knew Sara would not have wanted him to complicate matters with his feelings for her, and would want him to be happy, but he could not help it. He loved Sara wholeheartedly, and had no problem telling her, but Miss Fine was a whole new can of worms. The love he felt for her is for the little things she had done to him, and for making him a more loving, caring father. It had grown slowly, from a little seed to the big, beautiful blossom in his heart.

He was pulled out of his musings when he overheard an elderly couple talking in the next seat. "Joanna darling, I never thought I would live so long to even celebrate our twentieth anniversary together... but look at us. Here we are... celebrating forty years together! It truly is a miracle!"

"Yes, Burdy, it really is. I never thought I would find another love when my first husband died in that tragic car accident so many years ago... I wallowed in my grief for too long... but all that changed when you came into my life like a hurricane. Oh I will never forget that day, when you came into my house, thinking that it was another person's! But you kept coming back after that... asking me for directions to other people's houses," The woman answered.

"Ah yes... I remember. We became quite good friends after that. I didn't know I loved you until you almost disappeared from my life when you got that marriage proposal. That was when I found out I really loved you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you," Burdy said gently, placing a soft kiss on his wife's lips.

"Oh Burdy... I was waiting for that day to come... when you told me you love me. Oh, how that memory is imprinted in my mind," Joanna said with a chuckle. "You stopped him, pulled me aside and told me and everyone else in the room that you love me! Oh how shocked he was when he heard that!" A small laugh escaped Burdy's lips as he nuzzled against his wife's neck.

_Just waiting for that day, huh?_ Maxwell mused, a smile gracing his features. Taking a sip of his wine, a little voice at the back of his head told him that everything will be alright. His eyelids closed as he relaxed into his seat. The voice in his head spoke again, "Don't worry so much. You know Fran loves you for who you are. If she didn't, she would have left you long ago, Maxwell."

His smile grew wider until he was visibly grinning to himself, his mind made up. _Well then Miss Fine, I guess these two were the sign I have been looking for. I swear to you Fran, by my love of my children and Sara, that I will tell you I love you when I see you next! And I swear I will never, ever take it back._

---  
END.  
C&Cs much appreciated! Reviews will be great too! Thanks for taking your time in reading this ficlet!


End file.
